


伦敦的一桩谋杀案

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 不一定会修……写了个乱七八糟，但好歹能写出来了。这也是之前囤了好久的脑洞，所以也不说什么要是几年前的我写会不会更好……当时我写不出来，现在写的也是碎片。就只是一些脑补中特别戳到自己的点而已。
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham
Kudos: 1





	伦敦的一桩谋杀案

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定会修……写了个乱七八糟，但好歹能写出来了。这也是之前囤了好久的脑洞，所以也不说什么要是几年前的我写会不会更好……当时我写不出来，现在写的也是碎片。  
> 就只是一些脑补中特别戳到自己的点而已。

1.  
伦敦的一个流浪汉死了，死在巷尾阴冷潮湿的泥泞墙根下。  
一位俊美出奇的年轻男人停留在这具尸体前，片刻，就好像一只蝴蝶误入了垃圾堆一般不和谐地，他蹲下身从尸体上拿走什么东西，迈开一双细长笔直的腿离开了小巷。

2.  
“斯科尔奇是我们一个重要的线人，他死了，我们所知道的红衣主教的把柄也就落了空。”  
“红衣主教有嫌疑。”  
“毫无疑问。”  
“我有个合适的人选，不知您心中……”  
“看来我们想得一样，侄子。派他去吧，有什么消息告诉我就是了。”

3.  
“请容我向您引荐，克里斯托弗·马洛。”  
“歌者，诗人，作家，或者，流莺，随您喜欢。”  
俊美男人昂着头，接过话来。引荐他的贵族身着黑色天鹅绒量身裁成的便衣，肩膀到胸口连缀着大片水晶颗粒，并不因马洛的话而蹙眉。事实上，包括红衣主教在内，没有人对这一言一行都过于出格的年青人感到不悦。而在马洛眼里，他并不觉得是自己魅力出众——不全是，很大一部分原因是他认为眼前的两个人角力太甚。

“由你把我引荐给那位对你的姓氏心怀不满的主教，你确定？”  
“因为是你，我确定。”  
克里斯托弗·马洛笑了。“哦，我亲爱的，最亲爱的Tommy。  
“就算是有一天送我去死，也得是你亲自去送对不对？”  
“如果有那么一天的话，是的。”年轻贵族的蓝色眼睛如玻璃一般，和马洛的双双倒映出彼此的身影。他只一眨眼，那如铁一般的寒芒转瞬破碎成一汪柔光：“我不会让你有事。”  
“我也不会让自己有事，亲爱的。”

就像当时他吻了年轻贵族的手背，马洛拾起红衣主教的手背，轻巧地落下一个吻：“原谅我情不自禁的唐突，主教阁下。”  
在他眼角余光里，他看到年轻的托马斯·沃尔辛厄姆僵硬地站着，没有一丝一毫表情从脸上流露出来，这也是另外一种表情。

“既然您的意见我已经代叔父知晓，如果不是家父一刻钟之后召我前去，叔父会很愿意我陪您再多叙叙话，主教大人。”  
“去吧，托马斯，谢谢你带来了马洛先生，代我向你父亲和弗朗西斯爵士问好。”

4.  
“他不是杀人犯，不过脱不了干系。如果你叔叔想抓住他，要赶快了，十二号码头，他会秘密前往朴茨茅斯，我不知道这代表着什么。”

“你和他做了什么？”  
马洛一愣，继而笑出声来：“放心，我还不至于不择手段到要那种人碰我……”  
他的话被一记清脆的耳光打断，连同他的笑一起。他偏着脸，维持着被打的姿势站在原地，慢慢蹙起眉头。  
而托马斯猛地扑上来，揪住他的领子将他推搡着压倒在桌子上：“我是让你去套情报，我没——”  
“那是我的方式，与你无关。”  
“我是你的——”

时间在这一刻凝固了，或者说托马斯恨不得时间真的凝固，因为他既不知道如何说下去，也不知道如何应付等着他说下去的马洛。  
马洛开始笑，大笑。他捧住托马斯的头颅，笑得仿佛他真的很快活似的：“说啊，Tommy，说啊。”  
而托马斯终于找回了一件事，他仍未消气，于是怒气冲冲地低头咬了自己爱人的嘴唇。

爱人，他会在心里偷偷这么称呼马洛。但他是马洛的什么？在那一刻，托马斯意识到自己不敢去赌马洛嘴里的答案，他不知道马洛会说出什么，也不敢去面对。  
他可耻地选择了逃避，幸运的是马洛放过了他。他们揪扯着一起跌堕到地狱的最深里去，换一夜不死不休。

5.  
“我向您提供一条保命的信息，主教大人，不知道您是否有意，向我透露那本拉丁文手稿的下落？”  
“你怎么知道那本——”

“斯科尔奇的身上少了某样东西，侄子。据我所知可能是几张残页，我们需要尽快把它找出来。”  
“主教会在三天后秘密前往朴茨茅斯，我建议我们把精力先放在他身上，免得对斯特兰奇之死的太过注意打草惊蛇。”  
托马斯恭敬而中肯的建议被弗朗西斯爵士——女王的首席秘书所采纳。他离开沃尔辛厄姆大宅的时候没有骑马，街头一个与朋友追逐打闹的孩子直直地向他冲过来，与他撞了个满怀。当然，在他确认安全的允许之内。他展开手心，那里躺着一张纸条：“三天之后，一场约会。”

地址是另外确认的。托马斯向弗朗西斯请求说线人有了另外的消息，必须尽快去接洽。弗朗西斯爵士若有所思：“每当涉及到马洛，事情总是变得格外棘手。”  
“您不能否认，最终他在结果上都是向着我们的。”  
“好吧，去吧我的侄儿，常加小心。”  
“是。”

6.  
是斯科尔奇尸体被发现的那条小巷。  
如今尸体早已经不在那里，和无数流浪汉的下场一样被抛进城南的万人坑。伦敦充沛的雨水冲刷了这里的污秽，保持了这里的泥泞，一切保持了相对的不变。

托马斯有种预感。

“你叔叔应该已经到那儿了。”  
托马斯突然强烈地感觉自己打心底里厌恶这一切，伦敦底层生活的气息使他厌烦，又湿又沉的夜也是。但他是个沃尔辛厄姆，沃尔辛厄姆家族的工作就是从泥泞中找寻有价值的消息，他迄今为止获得的最大奖赏是他还找到了一个对他来说——有价值的人。  
“他什么都不会发现，你在利用我。”  
“的确。”不知道是哪个的确。或许马洛曾想解释，但托马斯没有给他说下去的机会， 而是推开他，掉过头离开了。  
马洛一个人站在湿冷的深巷里，笑得歇斯底里。

7.  
托马斯因为在码头的失利，被弗朗西斯爵士罚掉了一笔不小的薪俸。  
“你那些钱，不消我说主要流向。替我带一个警告，侄子，这不是针对你。”  
“是。”  
这确实不会影响到托马斯什么，最影响他的是，他已经有几天没见到马洛、也没收到他的任何消息了。  
这不寻常。若是在平时，马洛无缘无故的消失会让他担心那么一阵子，但很快，马洛就有办法抚平他的担心，但这次，超出了他的耐心限度地，马洛消失了。

一并消失的还有主教，他没出现在码头、朴茨茅斯，也没出现在伦敦。他的教职很快被安排给了另外的合适的人，而弗朗西斯爵士则负责调查这起离奇的失踪——最终很可能会指向叛国。

"菲利普截获了一封密信，我觉得你可以看看。"

8.  
伦敦地下某处地牢里。  
“听着，马洛，或许你觉得你还是某个人物，不过此时此刻，只要我轻轻——”刀尖在距离马洛鼻尖只有一英寸的地方挥舞了一下，握着它的人有一张苍老而狰狞的面容。谁知道呢，马洛漫不经心地想，天使和恶魔何不能一体，而他眼前的人两者皆非，只是一付虚伪皮囊罢了。  
下一个瞬间他被滚热的鲜血溅了一脸。巨大的惊骇一时涌上他心头，让他动弹不得， 甚至无法思考那血是不是自己的。直到眼前人轰然倒下，彻彻底底变成一具青白色而再无灵魂的皮肉骨架，他看见一柄刀从中抽离，顺着嵌宝石的刀柄，他看见了一张熟悉的脸——托马斯。  
托马斯·沃尔辛厄姆并不是第一次杀人。他甚至已经习惯了在动手时面无表情，

“我好像是第一次看你杀人。”  
墙角的马洛轻声说，他整个人被笼罩在阴影里，托马斯站在原地，冷冷地看他。  
半晌，像是紧绷的弦终于松懈，托马斯向前迈出一步，掏出手帕弯下腰替马洛擦了擦脸，指尖冰凉地描摹着年轻男子俊美非常的轮廓，随后径自抱起了他。马洛本就生得瘦，经过几天的囚禁折磨更是皮包骨头，被托马斯打横抱起也不觉得重。此时他也安静下来任托马斯抱着他走出地牢。弗朗西斯爵士和其他人已经将整间屋子连同密室搜索得七七八八，正在门厅等着他们。

9.  
“他抓了我的人。”  
托马斯垂着眼说，当作是对主教之死的解释，而懒于词语的矫饰。他将马洛小心地放回地上，手臂支撑着他的腰让马洛靠在自己身上站着。

“你潜入的本事练得不错。”弗朗西斯爵士扬起下颌，目光从一袭黑衣的托马斯到脸上还有干涸血迹倒像个杀人犯的马洛，表情既不能说是赞同，也不能说是不赞同。  
“谢谢叔叔夸奖。”  
“至于你，为什么会在这儿？”  
“因为他认为我欺骗了他，并且愚蠢地觉得我是那个要杀他的人。”  
马洛说，咳嗽了几声，擦擦唇角因为刚咬破而冒出的鲜血：“但是我什么都没说，大人。”  
“很好，十二号的情报你怎么解释？”  
“这只老狐狸欺骗了我。”  
弗朗西斯爵士最终点了点头。“我会向女王通报你的勇敢，等这件事彻底结束，你会得到应得的嘉奖。”

10.  
“还是没有找见那本手稿，大人。”  
叛国身死的主教手里有一本拉丁文手稿，据传可能是天主教活动的密文关键。弗朗西斯爵士揉了揉额角：“知道了。”  
然后他转向一旁侍立的托马斯：“你怎么看，侄子？”

托马斯和马洛在马洛的藏身处之外会面。那是托马斯亲手给马洛安排的，他知道的马洛的众多落脚点之一。他们见面都不习惯太多寒暄，马洛直截了当地说：  
“我想带你去一个地方。”  
他们再一次在伦敦的小巷中穿梭，在底层下等人中、穿过追逐打闹的孩子，和腥臭拥挤的闹市，马洛牵着托马斯的手，让后者无暇去想那个问题，而只想记住这一刻。  
他们来到一处房屋门前，马洛略一施巧劲，便打开了门。他们走进屋子，马洛从熄灭的壁炉里撬开一块砖，从下面拿出一个羊皮袋：  
“这是那本手稿，弗朗西斯应该找它找得都要疯了。”

“你是怎么——”  
“不然你以为我做这些都是为了什么？它对我已经不再有价值了，拿去吧。”  
托马斯捧着那本手稿，一时无语。  
“另外，欢迎来到我的世界。”马洛向他张开手，似是索求一个拥抱。托马斯顺从地给了他，将因为痩而格外突出的肩胛骨揉在手心，在人耳边轻声说：  
“我可以把你从这里带出去。”  
而马洛松开他，稍稍同他拉开一点距离，温柔地看着他，唇边噙着一抹悲笑：  
“你不明白，对不对？——”  
托马斯的呼吸有一瞬间的停顿。  
——“我不能到你的笼子里去。”

“可我困在了你的笼子里。”  
“以我心血铸成。”

11.  
我有一个秘密，影响你之剧烈，使我不敢说。  
它会让你离开我。

托马斯始终都知道，他一直都知道，他只是不敢面对。每一次，他都选择了地狱。

12.  
后来过了很久，久到马洛自己变成另一起谋杀案的事主——作为间谍的马洛将要死去。  
托马斯握着他的手，轻轻地，低声问：“那个秘密，它是什么？”  
而马洛看着他，回握他的手，眼眸前所未有地清明。  
他说：  
“我爱你。”

End.


End file.
